Be My Superhero
by Courtlynn D
Summary: Brittany always was the stronger one. Even when it seemed impossible, Brittany always pulled through. Brittana. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Original title: (Will You) Be My Superhero**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a regular practice session, just like it was every other Wednesday. Santana always hated slogging down to the mud trodden track, the place where all pretty things went to die. But she went anyway because Brittany told her once that she was her "extra special good luck charm". It didn't stop San from hating the whole process from start to finish, though. Every time the blonde (<em>her<em> blonde) entered the track on her bright green motorcycle, an invisible force would hold a vice-like grip over the latina's chest. Brittany put herself in mortal peril when she drove that screaming metal death trap, but she outright refused Santana's pleas to quit. Motocross was one of Brittany's passions in life, and it would kill her to end it.

The track was an ugly brown, with deep, angry lines already etched in its surface from earlier in the day. The uneven stretch of road was enough to send San into a tizzy. _How can Britt-Britt fucking survive in this mud hole they call a course? This is not gonna work with me_.

As they walked closer to the thoroughfare, Santana makes her move. "Sooo...Did you bring your last will and testament? 'Cause I'm pretty damn sure you're not making it out of here alive."

Brittany laughs, "Oh San, you always say that. I'm not gonna die. I'm part superhero, remember?"

Santana stares at her girlfriend, confused for the umpteenth time that day, "When did you become that?"

"Oh...I made it up just now." Brittany shrugs, a light smirk glancing her mouth, "Sorry to not keep you in the loop. I know my brain moves a little too fast for ya most of the time."

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny blondie." Santana sighs, a serious expression falls on her face, "But I'll make you a deal. If you can stay as 'Super Britt' today, and survive whatever hell you're willingly putting yourself through, I'll give you whatever you want."

Brittany eyes widen with excitement, "You mean...If I wanted a duck, you would get me one?" The cheerio practically squeals with delight.

Santana chuckles and shakes her head in mock disbelief, _I am totally, irrevocably in love with this girl. _"Sure baby, whatever you say. Anything for you."

Brittany literally jumps for joy, suddenly swooping Santana up in her strong arms. Spinning and laughing, the two girls catch themselves up in the moment they had created, finally ending as Brittany gently lowers Santana back down to solid ground. Brown eyes connect with blue, and, gently, the star crossed lovers share a simple kiss.

Before Santana realized it, she was on the stands, watching her girlfriend cross the spray painted white line, mounting her motorbike with ease.

_Ugh, why can't she just mount _me_ instead? _Santana thought, frustrated beyond words. It didn't also help that Brittany's motocross outfit made her look like the most major badass in all of Ohio. That rugged, lime green leather jacket with matching leather pants almost sent Santana over the edge on several occasions.

Desperately trying to keep her focus, Santana narrowed her eyes at her girl's competition. They were all men, wearing similar expressions of deep concentration. One of the largest men in the group even had a ridiculous scowl to match. The latina rolled her eyes at them. Those boys could think and _over-_think the course a million times if they wanted to, but they could never touch Brittany's natural ability to know exactly when to bank and jump. San always attributed this skill to the dancer in Britt. The blonde knew how to keep that body in rhythm at all times, and damn, that girl could _move_.

The roar of engines tore Santana out from her mental worshipping. The bikers were all geared up and ready to go. The track owner ascended the small platform on the sidelines, a red and green flag in hand. Apprehension swelled in Santana's chest. Her heart really can't go through this shit over and over again. The race hasn't even started yet and the so-called HBIC is very close to hysterically yanking her partner off her vehicle.

_Too little, too late._ Santana muses, as the red flag goes down as green rises into the sky. The riders kick it into high gear, kicking up a thick cloud of dust in their wake. Brittany emerges at the head of the pack, (_as she always does._ Santana thought proudly) leaving the other riders scrambling to catch up. Santana imagined Brittany laughing at the sight. The blonde always got a kick out of shocking the boys with her epic motocross abilities.

Entering the first turn, Santana watched Brittany bank with such a grace, somehow gaining speed on the unstable dirt road. One of the smaller bikers bailed, skidding off the track and into a massive dirt pile. Santana flickered her eyes to the pitiful screw up before returning her attention back on the only person that mattered. The boy was probably fine. Those kind of accidents happen all the time, and the brunette had long since learned to not waste her time on concern for the idiots who can't keep their hands on their own bike.

Brittany straightened out of her turn, accelerating on the long stretch of road in front of her. Unfortunately, the other riders were gaining on her. Santana noted that the big guy with the stupid frown was taking a close second place. She didn't like how the brute was barreling down the track. He looked as unstable as you could get. Nevertheless, the race was getting interesting as the riders neared the first dirt ramp. It was Brittany's favorite part of motocross, and, of course, Santana's least favorite. The blonde compared the jumps to flying, like being the bird she always wanted to be. All Santana could think about was the falling down and _dying_ part. But that had never happened to Brittany. The blonde always took such care into her ascent and descent, that the casual onlooker would never know that anything was wrong. But both Britt and San knew that that moment in the air was the _only_ time on the track that Brittany lost focus. Santana blamed her girlfriend's "bird-brain" for this flaw all the time.

As Brittany neared the ramp, the rest of the riders drew alongside her, Big N' Brutelike getting close. Almost too close. Santana crossed her fingers and toes as she watched her lover sail into the sky.

It happened entirely too fast.

Santana's brain stopped processing all logical thought. She didn't understand. How did Brittany's green motorbike suddenly fly without its rider? Who's helmet was soaring off into the distance? Santana could only stare as her soulmate plummeted to what was sure to be her death.

Someone was screaming. All hell broke lose.

"Oh my god, Brittany _no_!" Santana shrieked from her seat in the bleachers. She took off into the track, not giving a rats ass who was going to stop her. People were already crowding around the accident. Two bikes were on their sides, the green bike's front wheel bent beyond repair.

Santana saw all these things, but refused to acknowledge them. If she did, that would be admitting that something terrible had happened. That _her girl_ could possibly not be existing on this planet anymore.

Santana let out a choked out sob, still. No. she can't think that way. There's still hope. There _has_ to be hope.

* * *

><p><span>AN: To be continued! This will be concluded in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Original Title: (Will You) Be My Superhero**

* * *

><p>Shoving people out of her way, Santana finally saw Brittany. She kind of looked like she could be sleeping, if it weren't for her left arm being bent so crookedly. Angry looking scratches marred the side of her face. Cory, the track owner, was crouched beside her, checking her pulse.<p>

"She's alive!" Cory shouted to everyone. Hearing this, the floodgates of Santana's control broke. She fell on her knees, her body wracking with sobs. Despite popular belief, Santana was never the strong one. Brittany was always the one to hold her when she was scared or sad. Brittany always knew what to do. Now, Santana was just trying to hold herself together. She crawled up to Brittany's side, fully seeing the extent of the fall's damage. Santana grabbed Brittany's right hand and held it tight, desperately trying to be there for her broken girlfriend.

"It's o-okay baby," Santana forces a smile, that doesn't reach her tear stained eyes, "I got you. Sanny's right here and she's not leaving."

"Someone called 911 and they're on their way" Cory tells her. Santana barely registers his voice. All she can focus on is Brittany's broken, angelic face. Cory continues "Buck didn't get enough distance from Britt and their bikes collided in mid air." He looks over at the other crowd of people, "It's a good thing he's such a beast. Most people don't survive when their helmet comes off. Luckily Brittany isn't an idiot, and can properly secure her helmet."

Santana looks up suddenly, "If she doesn't make it, I'm gonna go over there and kill him!" Her eyes were like fire. She started to make a move to go over and show this Buck how she _really _felt, but Cory put a hand on her.

"Nah, leave him for now. He's pretty messed up. I don't think he's really awake yet. I think he broke both his arms trying to break his own fall."

"Good. He deserves all of that and more." Santana says viciously. Cory silently chuckled at her extremely negative attitude.

"I'm just sayin'. Wait till he recovers before you do any real damage, okay?"

Santana sighs. She really wasn't in the mood to go kick his ass anyway. Not when she still had Brittany's soft hand in hers. She wouldn't let go of her for anything.

"Mmhmm..Wha?" says a very quiet voice. Santana looks down to see Brittany's eyes slowly open.

"Oh my god, Britt! Baby, can hear you hear me?" Santana leans in close to Brittany's face.

"Mhm...San...What's going on?" Brittany tries to move, but Santana stops her immediately.

"No, Britt, you have to stay very still, alright? You broke your left arm and you can screw it up if you move at all. Also, we don't know if your back or neck is hurt. So just hold my hand tight, okay baby? I'm right here for you." Santana gave Brittany what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Inside, it took everything Santana had to not break down in front of her angel.

Brittany spoke slightly louder than she had before, but it was still pretty shaky. "Okay, I won't move a muscle." Britt's strong blue eyes connected with Santana's worried brown ones.

"Don't worry about me, Sanny. I'm part superhero, remember? I even _flew._ If that doesn't allow me into the superhero Hall of Fame, then I don't know what will." Brittany smiled weakly at the line.

Santana chuckled, despite the crippling fear that held her heart. Even when she was broken, Brittany always knew how to comfort her. Brittany was stronger than anyone would ever know.

"Oh you don't need no Hall of Fame to tell you that," Santana replied, "You've have been, and always will be my hero." Brittany gasped lightly, beaming at Santana. Tears fell from the blonde's face.

"You never told me."

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." Santana chuckles at her own foolishness, "You're my everything, Britt-Britt. You hold me together just as I'm ready to fall apart. You keep me safe when I'm scared. You _love me_, despite my terrible flaws. No other hero could do it better."

"Your flaws aren't terrible." Brittany says in a small voice, awestruck by Santana's revelation. "They're what make you special."  
>"Yeah, I must be pretty freakin' special to have such an amazing girlfriend like you." Santana's heart rose to her throat at the truth of those words. Both girl's heard sirens approaching. The ambulance was finally here.<p>

Brittany looked panicked as she stared up into Santana's face. "Y-you're not leaving, right? I...I know I'm a superhero and all, but I really can't do this alone."

"Shh, Britt. I'm not going anywhere." Santana cupped Brittany's cheek with care, flashing her a smile. "What's a superhero without her damsel?"

Brittany giggled a little, but the pain in her ribs made her wince. Santana noticed immediately, and went into "Protective Girlfriend" mode.

Santana yelled to everyone and no one in particular. "Can we PLEASE get some hustle over here? Brittz is dying here, and the ambulance has yet to drive their lazy asses up here!"Santana looked around at the onlookers in frustration.

_"GO GET THEM BEFORE I ENDS YOU ALL!_" Quickly, most of the crowd ran over to the ambulance to direct them over to the two girls.

"That's my girl." Brittany chirps quietly. "She's my superhero."

Santana looks over at Britt in confusion. "Wait, I am?"

"Well...if you want to." Brittany takes her bottom lip between her teeth, "Will you be _my_ superhero?"

Santana stares deeply into Brittany's eyes, emotions flying across her face faster than Brittany could read them. "Babe, I will _always_ be your superhero. Nothing will ever change that."

"Good." Brittany smiles.

The sweet moment is interrupted by a number of men in white uniforms, as they rush to tend to Brittany's injuries. Santana is forced to let go of her hand, but makes sure she's in sight, constantly reassuring the blonde, finally reunited as they traveled to the hospital in the ambulance. Through the pain of resetting Brittany's arm, to the final trip back home, Santana never left Brittany's side. And as this dreadful day came to a close, Brittany and Santana cuddled in their bed, content to be in each others' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...I have my feelings about this ending, but I want your input more than anything. Also, I am going to change this story to completed, but I am currently dabbling with an alternate ending, so that might get posted in the future. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
